


La mejor medicina (the best kind of medicine)

by Idunn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Curvy Reader, F/M, Spanish Translation, Wish Fulfillment, fat reader, imagine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: The translation to spanish of "The best kind of medicine". I did it for a friend who wished to read what I wrote, and I'm putting it here because we deserve more imagines in spanish too!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The best kind of medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462260) by [Idunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn). 



-Soy realmente tan desagradable?- decís, mirándolo acomodada como estás sobre su pecho, mirando directamente en esos profundos ojos verdes.  
El doctor suspiró.  
Casi desde la primera vez que tuviste la Gripe Cardasiana, el Dr. McCoy siempre tuvo una... suerte de preferencia por vos. Es un hombre que parece un oso rabioso pero en realidad es una mamá osa (ejemplo de la vida real: Jim Kirk!)

Y ahora, vos vas a la clínica no solo cuando estás herida o enferma, sino casi todos lod ías, solo para charlar con él. No es exactamente un amigo, pero es alguien que se preocupa por vos, que sabe cuando necesitás compañía porque estás melancólica o querés hablar sobre tu día; alguien que pregunta “como estás?” y espera a oír la respuesta. Una verdadera respuesta.

Y sus abrazos... Ohhh sus abrazos. Con vos, es muy táctil. Una vez, lo viste en la mañana para llevarle un informe y te dio un beso en la mejilla de buenos días. Desués, a mediodía, te lo cruzaste en el ascensor y te dio un abrazo solo porque sí.  
Y justo antes de irte al planeta (lo que significaría que no se verían por cuatro días enteros)te dio otro abrazo, este un poquito más largo, y te dijo que “relajate y descansá, por lo menos por una vez en tu vida, en vez de anadar leyendo esos informes, yo sé que te llevás por lo menos un PADD, no me mientas porque soy un doctor, carajo!”.  
Y ahora, llegaste a la clínica después de un largo y frustrante día, al final del turno gamma. Triste porque tu colega, el rubio de ojos claros le dijo a tu amiga Alexia que no quiere saber nada con vos.  
Te preguntás a vos misma: soy yo? Es el pelo, la risita, la pavada, la gordura?  
Intelectualmente, vos sabés que lo último que querés es estar con alguien que no tie quiere justo de la manera como sos, pero... Duele. Duele porque, durante el último año aprendiste a caminar con la cabeza en alto y tus ojos claros de tristeza. Te permitiste ser vos misma: ser gorda, ser bulliciosa, ser tonta, ser inteligente. No moldearte en diferentes formas solo por estar con alguien.  
Y ahora estás acá, tan cerca de las lágrimas, con un vaso de ron y coca replicado mirando a Leonard. Los dos están en ese cuchitril que usa de oficina, acomodados en el sillon donde Leonard duerme a veces cuando una emergencia médica lo obliga a quedarse. Tenés su brazo sobre tus hombros y su muslo está pegado al tuyo mientras que tu cabeza encontró un lugar sobre su pecho. Estás un poquito acalorada, pero bien, y girás tu cabeza en un esfuerzo por capturar su mirada.  
Leonard suspira de nuevo.  
-Dulzura, mirá- Dice él, su mano acomodando un mechón de tu pelo tras tu oreja – Si él no te quiere, él se lo pierde. Sos maravillosa, inteligente, hermosa... shhhh, no, en serio, escuchame, una mujer súper atractiva. Y te merecés estar con alguin que aprecie todo eso. No alguien que ni siquiera te puede hablar de frente y que cuando decide que no está interesado, te lo dice mandandote un mensaje con tu amiga. Que tipo de persona hace eso? Es un idiota, te lo digo como es.-  
Él toma un sorbo de algo ámbar en un vaso corto, mientras lo mirás entre tus pestañas.

-Entoncesssss...- vos balbuceás, mirandolo en lo que esperás es de manera sductora- querés salir en un cita conmigo, Leonard McCoy?- decís, entre risitas. Por supuesto que él no quiere! Pero él flirteará con vos y te hará sentir mejor, y eso es justo lo que necesitás.  
Cuando por fin pará la risa, con tus mejillas absurdamente calientes, él te está mirando. Pero mirando de verdad.  
Después de un momento larguísimo, el habla, con su voz quebrándose un poco- Si eso querés, por supuesto que sí, encantado. Que te gustaría hacer?  
El estómago se te revuelve.  
-Me estás hablando en serio?- vos TENÉS que preguntar, levantándote. No puede ser que juegue con tus sentimientos de esta manera!Como... como si realmente lo pensara!  
Él también se levanta, parándose delante tuyo, demasiado cerca. Sus manos te toman por los homros, deteniendo tu movimiento.  
-Por supuesto que lo digo en serio, dulzura. Me gustás. Mue gustás mucho. Como, demasiado. Sé que no debería, con vos estando, técnicamente bajo mi mando- dice él, poniendo énfasis en “técnicamente”, como para que entiendas.

Sos escandalo, tonta, llena de curvas y tan feliz y llena de vida. Cada vez que nos vemos, me haces reír. Vos confiás en mi, incluso cuando yo sé que es difícil para vos. Porqué me elegiste? Eso me pregunto. No, no, dejame hablar...- dice él, cuando intentás interrumpirlo, poniéndot un dedo sobre los labios – me encantaría salir con vos, si es que se puede tener una cita como la gente en esta lata de sardinas – termina diciendo, su mano acariciando tu rostro mientras su otro brazo te envuelve muy suavemente. Sus mejillas están rojas y sus ojos brillan.

“A la mierda. Si esto en un sueño, mejor hacer que valga la pena”, pensás, al mismo tiempo que besas esa boca rosada y carnosa.  
Al primer roce de su lengua sobre tus labios, es como electricidad. Esta sensación como que te quedás sin aire y él está ahí para salvarte, cuando en realidad te quita el aliento. Sentís como ambos están tocándose desde la punta del pelo hasta la punta de los pies, una vez que te arrincona contra la pared. Su mano te levanta la parte de atrás de tu camisa mientras que la otra te acaricia suavemente el pecho, y vos le clavás las uñas en la espalda, como tratando de arrancarle la ropa.  
Él se separa con esfuerzo de tus labios, incluso cuando todavía sigue acariciando tu piel.  
-Espera, espera....- exhala esas palabras, él también casi sin aire, mientras tú buscas sus labios – esto no es lo que pensé que pasaría si te confesaba mis sentimientos, sabías?- Se ríe al ver tu cara de descreimiento. - Te lo juro! Pensé que te reirías de mí, después de todo, tengo casi quince años más que vos, soy un viejo cínico y malaonda...-  
Ahora es el momento para que vos lo silencies con un beso.  
-Leonard McCoy, no te querría sino fueras justo como sos.-  
Y él te besa de nuevo.


End file.
